True Moon Princesses
by Sakura4
Summary: A story of the Moon Princesses that lived long ago on the moon. Sailor Moon finds she was not the only princess living on the moon in the past.
1. Default Chapter

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE MOON   
  
''My Lady.. There's three!!" Setsuna Meiou cried out to her ladyship as she handed the three newborn children to their rightful mother, Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity, had lived alone in her palace for many years, and had always dreamed of raising a family of her own, so that she could share the joy, and happiness of her life. Now she could do just that. She had now three children, and only separated by at least two minutes, between each birth. Her faced was drenched in tears, and sweat bead down her face, as she held all three of her children at once. Setsuna got up at once and stood by the Mistress' bed, in case the Queen might be in need of anything. The Queen sat in her bed for a while, staring at her new children in silence, amazed at what she had brought to this moon kingdom.  
'' What are their names, my Queen?'' Asked a woman, who was just a bit younger than Setsuna, her name was Haruka Tenoue. She was the guardian of Uranus, but her new mission was to protect the new princesses with her very life.  
'' Yes, and what gifts shall you give them?'' Asked another girl, the same age as Haruka, but went by the name of Michiru Kaioh, she   
was the guardian of Neptune her mission was the same as Haruka. The ancient tradition of the moon was to give a gift to the newborn, and as   
the Queen, the new daughters would have the best gift anyone could dream of. The three women stood by the Lady's bed and stared at the   
children in awe. The Queen had a twisted expression on her face, as she thought of different names for her new precious jewels.  
'' I will call my first born child, Usagi....'' Queen Serenity paused, and stared at her first born. The little baby had crystalline blue   
eyes, with little curls of pure blonde hair all over her head. ''.... And because she is my first born, I shall give her this entire moon kingdom''  
The three women stood in shock, that she would give the entire kingdom to her daughter, and that she was saying this the first day that Usagi was born. Queen Serenity looked at the women who were taking care of her, then looked down to see her second child born. '' I will name my   
second child Hiyiko, and I give her the gift of the rarest star, whether it be shooting, or the sun.'' She looked down again, but this time at her   
second born, who had deep forest green eyes, and little curls of brown hair on her head. Then from the second child, she glanced over to her  
third, who had, golden hair, and eyes that shone like stars. "And I name my last child Kyohaku, and I give her the night stars, for they already   
shine in her eyes...'' The Queen trailed off.   
'' My lady, those are beautiful names, they suit your children perfectly-'' Michiru was cut off  
'' Yes, the children themselves will grow up to be as beautiful as you.'' Haruka finished the sentence. Setsuna moved closer to the  
Queen. Queen Serenity gave each of the guardians a child to hold, so they would get used to having a child to care for . The Queen soon fell  
asleep, and the children lay comfortably in their guardians arms, who brought them out of the royal chamber, into the crib room, where they   
could slumber in peace.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope you like it so far! 


	2. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE ENGAGMENT  
  
Each of the princesses wore flowing blue gowns, their hair up traditionally. Only five years had passed since the day they were born  
. All three of the young princesses made they're way down to the royal chamber to meet the young princes that they were betroved to.... the   
Young boys who they would soon have to spend the rest of their lives with. The Queen waited for Usagi, Hiyiko, and Kyohaku to come into   
sight. As they did, their beloved mother rushed up to them, arms opened wide and gave them each a hug, and a kiss on the forehead where  
their crests of royalty stood.   
''Your late children'' The Queen addressed them playfully, '' But your lucky that the princes haven't arrived.'' Queen Serenity sat   
down on a big chair, located where everyone could see it. She was stressed, afraid that these young boys, would embaress her.The girls sat  
down quietly by the stools by their mothers chair. They all sat in silence, until it was broken.  
Michiru stood by the chamber door. '' My lady, may I introduce, the three senshi of Earth...'' At that moment three little boys walked   
into the room they were about seven or eight. They stood in a straight line, one behind the other. The first boy had dark black hair, with   
caring blue eyes, he looked up to Usagi, took a step closer, bowed then kissed her hand. Usagi courtseyed in return. '' Hello Princess Usagi,   
my name is Mamoru, and my only wish is to serve you as my wife when we are to be wed". Usagi blushed, then took a seat, Mamoru followed  
her, and sat down in the seat next to her. The next boy took a step, and gave a slight bow to the next princess and then lay a kiss on her hand.   
''Good Morning princess Hiyiko, I trust you slept well in your own home? My name is Motoki'' She courtseyed,'' I did... thank-you for asking''.   
She too then took a seat by her sister, and Motoki soon followed his hair was brown, and the deep shade of green in his eyes matched perfectly  
with Hiyiko's.. The next prince had silver blonde hair, and soft gold eyes. He first bowed to the Queen, and then gave a slight kiss on   
Kyohaku's hand. ''Ohayo Goziamasu, Princess Kyohaku, I am Kakeru, And from this day, I belong to you.'' Kyohaku gave a gentle smile, and   
turned to hermother. Queen Seenity looked passed her own daughter to see a tall man, The boy's father by the door.  
'' Good day King Rashuto, I trust that your trip from Earth to the moon was okay?'' King Rasuto nodded in return. '' Michiru, Setsuna,   
and Haruka, Please give these boys a tour of our moon palace....'' Serenity paused, as she watched the three women walk out the door and  
took a left turn into the hallway. '' ....... Girl's, if you wish, you may return to your own rooms, or you can go outside, and talk a walk through   
the courtyard... Me and the King must talk about your future marriages.'' With that, Queen Serenity went into the other room, where her desk  
was, the King followed. The little girls watch their mother, until she shut the door, then they started to head out into the courtyard. As they   
started to come closer to the door, Hiyiko could hear little voices behind it.   
'' Shhh... be quiet Minako, they Princeses will hear us....''  
'' Ohh Ami, don't be so up tight!''  
'' Minako, be quiet!!!"  
''Rai, if you don't be quiet, everyone in the palace will hear us!!''  
The door slid open, as the four girls took a step back. '' I told you that they would hear us!!!''  
Usagi, Hiyiko, and Kyohaku started to laugh, as they all started to argue. Kyohaku stood inbetween a girl who had short blue hair, and   
blue eyes, and a girl who had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She gave a slight courstey to each of the children, and smiled. " Good morning...  
my name is Princess Kyohaku... Princess of the moon Gaurdian of the stars...'' All the girls looked a ther strangely, but then Hiyiko introduced  
herself.  
'' My name is Princess Hiyiko, Princess of the moon, and gaurdian of the rarest star,weather it be the sun, or a shooting star...''. She   
herself cursteyed, and gave a smile, It was now Usagi's turn.  
'' My name is Usagi, I am the Princess of the moon, Gaurdian of the moon.'' The four girls stood in a row, as they stared at the young   
princesses. Each child examined a Princess, from head to toe. Then one with pulled back brown hair, and green eyes steeped forward.  
'' Good day princ-'' She was cut of, as Usagi, Hiyiko, and Kyohaku held up a hand, palm to the girls face, and simutanliuosly said,   
'' Please... do not address as 'princess'... it sounds to formal.'' The girls started to laugh.. all of them.   
'' My name is Makoto Kino, I am the gaurdian of jupiter.'' Then she pointed to a girl with dark hair, with a purple tinge to it. '' This is Rai  
Hino'' She bowed, ''Rai is the gaurdian of mars.'' Makoto then pionted to a girl with long blonde hair who wore a bright red bow in her hair.   
''This is Minako Aino'' She gave a wink, and held out a hand, as the princesses each gave her a handshake. ''She is the gaurdian of venus.''  
Makoto then pionted to a girl with short blue hair. ''This is Ami Mizuno, she is the gaurdian of mercury..'' Ami bowed to them. '' We are all best   
friends!!!'' Said the young Makoto.   
'' Oh.. what would it be like to have a best friend????'' Usagi thought aloud to herself. The girls gave her a strange look  
'' Don't you have any friends??'' Ami asked  
'' We're all friends...'' Kyohaku pointed to her other sisters. ''...... But otherwise... we don't''  
'' I know, we can be friends!!!'' Rai shouted in joy.  
'' Yeah, we can be best friends!!!" Minako continued.  
'' That would be great!!'' Usagi, Hiyiko, and Kyohaku said.  
'' Come on lets all go and play in the courtyard.. we can all go and pick flowers!'' Hiyiko shouted in joy. All the girls head down the   
main hall in to a large room. There was a door on the other side. Ami, Rai, Makoto, and Minako all stared at the priceless items that were on the  
shelves, and hung on the wall. They all stared at the beatifuly furnished room and the red carpeting. They then exited through a big red door  
. It lead to the palace garden. Red roses, the rarest kind were littered everywhere. Thick patches of all the flowers you could imagine took up   
the entire courtyard. The girls stared in amazment and how beautiful it was, especial with the gold trim of the sun illuminatting each flower, and  
the gentle overpass of the ocean covered Earth above.   
'' Does this whole garden actually belong to you??'' asked a very curious Minako.  
'' Unfortunatly no..'' Usagi laughed. '' The only flowers in this garden that belong to me, are the roses by the gate.'' The girls all   
turned to the direction of the blue gate. It had a thick bush of lush red roses climbing over the fence.  
'' Do any of the flowers belong to you??'' Rai directed the question to Hiyiko.  
'' Yes, Over there by the fountain.'' Hiyiko pointed her finger in that direction. The girls turned their heads to that direction to see   
pink flowers, that let out a pretty gold dust, as soon as the sun hit the stamen.  
'' Wow... They're beautiful!!" Announced Ami.  
'' They're called sun dancers.'' Hiyiko explained  
'' Do you have any flowers Kyohaku??" Asked Makoto. Kyohaku nodded, than pionted to the far side of the garden. Everyone   
turned to see liitle flowers that looked as if they hadn't started to bloom, but had the most extrodinary colours. '' What are they called??''   
Makoto was very curious.  
'' Moon petals...'' Kyohaku said as she stared at her little flowers. '' .....They only open during the evening, and can only grow in the   
moon, because of all the minerals.'' She explained. Usagi, Hiyiko, And Kyohaku all went into different directions, And then came back holding  
flowers in their arms. Each princess then handed one flower to each of their new friends.  
'' Now we can be best friends forever...'' Usagi said.''... Because the flowers we give you will never die... like our new friendship!!!"   
Usagi explained.They all played int the garden for hours, and they lost track of time.  
''Little ladies!!!!'' Setsuna cried through the doorway. '' Your mother is calling for you!!!"  
'' Please if you can come and play tomorow, Come into the palace, and wiat for us!!'' Hiyiko called back to the five girls as she ran back   
into her own home. The little ladies made there way into their mothers neat and organized office. They stopped infront of the desk and   
courtseyed. Haruka and Michiru stood on either side of the door. Queen Serenity opened her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of blue   
coloured paper, she placed it on her desk, and then signed it. Each princess was very curious to why they were here, and what their dear   
mother was doing.  
'' Girls.......the king and I have agreed, to let the young princes live in the palace until you are wed.'' She paused. '' We think that it is   
better for you to get to know each other, and to fall in love, in any life, rather than them going back to Earth, and then making us force you to   
marry a man you don't know, at the age of sixteen.. Do you understand???" The Queen asked the princesses to clarify her point of view, The  
girls nodded. '' Good I'd hope that you wouldn't mind... Haruka, please take this to the king, he should be in the main hall.''  
''Yes my lady'' Haruka took the letter and quickly left the room.  
'' And Michiru, can you please show the princes to their new room, across from the girls???'' Queen Serenity politly addressed her.   
''And girls, can you please go and tidy you room, and then meet in the banquet hall for dinner.'' The girls left the office, and went down the   
side corridoor and then entered the door on the left hand side of the hall. Their room was Decorated with shades of pink, a blue, and a night   
blue. They all tided their part of the room, and then decided to meet the princes. Usagi wasn't to fond of this idea, She really never paid much   
attention to boys. Kyohaku didn't mind much, she just wanted someone that she could play with. Even if she was only Two minutes younger than   
the rest of her sisters, she acted more like she was two years younger, she was always very playful. Hiyko actually wanted to meet the princes,   
her mother even said that it would be best if they all got to know each other. So Hiyiko lead the group as they approaced the door across from  
them .  
''Hiyiko... I don't think that this is a good idea!!!'' Usagi told her little sister.  
''Don' worry so much, you'll scare off Mamo-chan!!'' Hiyiko teased Usagi. The girls teased each other, as Kyohaku stood and watched,   
but she soon got bored. So instead of wiating for her sister's argument, she decided to go ahead.   
'knock...knock' Mamoru answered the door. He looked passed Kyohaku right into Usagi's eyes, she turned around, and stormed into  
her own room. Mamoru then looked at Kyohaku, and Hiyiko. '' Did you wish to see Kakeru, and Motoki??'' He asked. Kyohaku nodded. He  
then opened the door wider so that you could see the rest of the room. Motoki was exploring the room, every coner was seen, and Kakeru   
was looking out of the north window, that looked over the garden, he was staring at the flowers, but he was also trying to read at the same time.   
The boys turned their heads to the door, and nodded to mamoru to let the girls in. Hiyiko went up to Motoki and just stared at him. She then   
took his hand and laughed.  
'' If you wanted to go exploring, why didn't you just ask me??'' Hiyiko laughed, and then pulled Motoki out of the room. Kyohaku   
then went to Kakeru. He stared at the book in his hand, then to the garden, then to Kyohaku. He smiled at Kyohaku.   
'' Hello Kyohaku" He said staring staight into her eyes. She courtseyed to him once again.  
'' What are you reading???" Kyohaku asked.  
'' It's a book , it's about phyisics, and science, and math.... It's very interesting you know...... Kind of like your garden in the courtyard!''  
He responded.   
'' Can you teach me after dinner?'' He had a big smile across his face.  
'' Sure I can!! As long as you show me your garden!!''  
''Then it's a deal!!'' Just as the two of them walked up to the door, Mamoru walked up to Kyohaku and bowed.  
'' Princess... would you know what princess Usagi's favourite flower is??'' He asked  
'' Yes... It's a rose.'' With that Prince Mamoru ran towards the garden. ' If I give her a flower, maybe she would like me more.' He   
thought to himself.   
************************************************************************************************************* 


	3. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
The 'family' sat around the large dinning table, and ate their meals of roast beef, and vegatables. Many conversations went around the  
table. The Queen spoke with King Rashuto, and each of the girls spoke with their husband to be... except for Usagi. She just wasnt used to a   
big family. After dinner, it was still kind of early, so Hiyiko brought Motoki to the rooms in the palace where he still hadn't been yet, Usagi went   
to her room, and Kyohaku Brought Kakeru to the garden, Just like she had promised. He was amazed at all the colours, and his face lit up, like  
the way her new friends faces' lit up. They both played in the garden, and the sun had finally gone down, and her tiny flowers went into full   
bloom. Kakeru had his eyes set on the flower, so Kyohaku picked one and held it out.  
'' Here....'' She gave him the flower  
'' For me???'' Kyohaku nodded, as a response. Then they both went inside. Just as hey went inside, Mamoru had come out of his room,to get a rose for Usagi. So he went over to the rose bush, and picked the rose that was in full bloom. Then he ran back inside to the Princesses room. He knocked on the door, and Hiyko answered it. She smiled.  
'' Hello, is Usagi there???'' He asked.  
'' Yeah, just a minute.'' She closed the door to get her sister  
''Usagi, Your prince is here......So far you haven't scared him!!'' She teased.  
''Oh be quiet already!!!'' Usagi said, as she opened the door, and took a step in to the hallway, where her sisters wouldn't annoy her.  
'' Hello Usagi!!'' Mamoru said happily.  
'' Good ev-'' Before she had a chance to finish, Mamoru held out a beautiful rose.  
'' For you, my Princess.'' Usagi held the delicate flower in both of her tiny hands. She could now see that he did care for her, and not   
just her rank. She blushed, and she could feel the warmness of his heart with the rose he gave her.   
'' Thank-you'' She said, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went into her own room.  
''So,what did you two talk about?'' Kyohaku asked as soon as Usagi walked into the room, while brushing her hair.  
'' Nothing...'' Usagi said while placing her rose in a porcilin vase. '' What were you and Kakeru talking about all day?'' Usagi asked.  
'' He taught me physics, and science, and mathematics!!! It was so exciting!!!'' Usagi laughed at her younger sister.  
'' What did you and Motoki do all day, Hiyiko?'' Usagi asked.  
'' I took him exploring around the palace.''  
'' Oh... that sounds interesting.'' She looked at her blooming rose again, the got ready for bed, and fell asleep.  
************************************************************************************************************  



	4. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
YEARS AFTER LOVE AND ROMANCE.  
  
Since the engament, ten years had passed, and the princesses became fond of their husbands to be, and vise versa. The girls even  
became fond of their friends. All the girls where now fifteen. Mamoru was nineteen, Motoki was eighteen, and Kakeru was seventeen.   
Everyday Mamoru and Usagi chated about each other, Motoki anf Hiyiko always found something new to show each other, and Kakeru and   
Kyohaku always went for a walk in the garden. Everyones life was peaceful,and it was only another year to the wedding. So their dear mother  
started to get ready for the wedding shower she called the girls and the Princes down to her office.   
'' Good afternoon Mother'' said the Princesses  
'' Good afternoon Queen Serenity'' the princes followed. Queen Serenity nodded, and then smilled, her way of saying hello.   
'' Since your wedding day is coming up,I just wanted to know if you wanted your weddings all on the same day, or on the days  
according to age?'' Queen Serenity asked politly. They all answered her question at the exact same time.  
'' We would all like our wedding to be on the same day!!''   
'' Okay'' The queen nodded. '' Prince Mamoru, Motoki, and Kakeru, may you please leave the room while I talk to my daughters.''   
'' Yes my Lady.'' Then the princes willingly left the room.  
'' Girls, since your wedding is coming up... I just wanted to give you a gift..'' Queen Serenity opened up her desk drawer, and took   
out three pink lockets. She placed each locket in one of her daughters hands. 'Now, in any life, in any place, on any planet, you'll know who   
you are!'' The girls all gave their mother a hug, and thanked her. They each opened up their locket to find a part of the silver imperial crystal.   
The crystal had been in the family for years, and in the familly rules, it is said that the crystal should go to the eldest of any any siblings. But the   
queen just culdn't bear it if her daughters would try and attack each other over the powerful crystal. then the locket started to chime the most beautiful music. '' And if you can't find each other... always look down, deep into your hearts.'' The girls nodded. '' Oh, and girls, ihave another gift for you....'' Queen Serenity went into her closet, and   
pulled out a big orange box. The princesses just stared at it strangely, then their mother opened the lid. Usagi, Hiyiko, and Kyohaku peered   
into the box, to find four cats, two were older, and there were two kittens. '' ....... If you like, you may have a cat as a companion.'' Queen  
Serenity smiled as her daughters choose a cat. Usagi chose the black cat, and she held it in her arms, a cresent appeared on her forehead.   
Usagi gasped, and then stared at her new cat.  
'' I think i'll name you.... Luna!!!'' The cat sterted to talk in the cutest voice.  
'' I like that name!!!'' Luna suprised Usagi, and she dropped the cat on the desk.   
'' Suprise... this are moon cats, they can talk!!!'' Their mother suprised them. Then Hiyiko looked into the box and choose the gray   
kitten.  
'' I think i'll name you..... Angel!!!" then a little shooting star appeared on her kiiten's forehead. Then Kyohaku choose a white kitten  
'' I think i will name you... Star!!!'' Then a star appeared on her forehead. There was still a cat in the box. It was a white male cat.  
'' Hmmm.... there's still one cat left!!'' The Queen said after she looked in the box. '' Girls.... why don;t you see if one of your friends  
want a cat? You can all decide on what crest it should have, and name you can give it!!'' She informed the girls, as they all stared at the white  
cat. It stared back at them with big blue eyes.  
'' I think it should have a moon crest...... considering that we were all born on the moon!!'' Kyohaku said. '' Don't you agree?'' She  
directed the question at Hiyiko, who always back up her reasons.  
'' I think that it is a great idea.'' Hiyko siad after her sister. '' What shall we name the cat??''  
'' Hmmm...... how about Artemis?'' Usagi asked.  
'' That's a perfect name for him!!'' Hiyiko commented after she picked up the cat, then handed it to Usagi. '' Now we have to see   
which one of our friends would want an adorable kitty!'' They all thanked their mother again and left her office. Outside the door, all three of   
the princes waited for their brides to be.   
''Look Kakeru.... we have one more study budy!!'' Hiyiko held out the little white kitten. It purred, and then jumped into Kakeru's   
arms. It looked up.  
'' She's so cute!! What's her name??'' He asked.  
'' Star.... after my crest.... for I am the gaurdian of the stars.''  
'' Suits her fine.'' Then they walked out the door, with Usagi and Mamoru, Hyiko andMotoki, their cats, and Artemis. They walked out  
into the courtyard, to meet their old friends. Usagi held out a white cat with a little moon crest.  
'' Does anybody want an adorable cat???'' She asked sweetly. The poor cat just stared at all the different people. '' Ami??? Would   
you like a cute cat???''   
'' No thank- you. I'm always studying with Kyohaku.... I don't have any time for a cat.'' She tried to answer as polite as she could. Minako then stepped in front of everyone.   
'' If nobody will except this cat, I would take it!!!" She turned around to face Usagi and started to rub it's chin, it leaped into her arms and started to purr.  
'' His name is Artemis.''' Hiyiko explained. ''Now you can take him everywhere you go!'' The girls started to laugh.  
'' Like the way Kakeru carries his book!!!'' They teased. He didn't take it offensivly, instead he too started to laugh. Aftera few good laughs, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto went and played with the cats, Luna and Artemis. Hiyiko and Motoki started to talk a walked, her cat iin one arm, and her hand clutched in Motoki's, and Kyohaku and Kakeru sit in the shade, her head resting on his shoulder, as he reads her some of his book, star lay in the grass beside her master. Everything was peaceful.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE WAR BEGINS  
  
One day has passed, and yet many things have changed. Each couple has gotten their own room together, and since Queen Serenity became so fond of her daughters friends, she let them 'live' with her in the palace, they each had their own room, decorated to their wish. Night has already fallen, and each princess is in their bed, lying comfortably in the arms of their beloved princes. But the Queen sleeps miserably, knowing that something is not right. She gets out of bed, her face carried a worried look as she woke everyone in the palace, and tell them to meet her in the family room. Everyone gathers quicky, as she paces, tring not to worry other people.   
'' Everyone.... Everyone, please listen, I am not sure.... but something is going to happen, and it is going to happen soon....... I think that someone is planing to attack our kingdom, they are going to attack tonight, I can feel the anger and hate for us running through my blood. So be prepared!!!'' She warned who ever she could, and then left the room, and went into her office. Her daughters were not far behind, and came into the office they had known for so long, almost immediatly after their mother. Queen Serenity sat in her big chair, as her duaghters stood by her side. Tears soon came to the mothers tender face.  
'' Girls.....I don't know what i am going to do, they could attack anytime now.....'' Queen Serenity's voice was soon hidden by sobs, just thinking of what might happen to her kingdom. They stepped out of their mothers office, and out into the hall to give their mother some space. A little further down the hall they met up with their fioncees.   
'' I'm worried of what might happen.....'' Usagi trailed off, as see stared down at her own feet.  
'' What are we going to do?'' Hiyiko asked. '' Mother is to worried to do anything.''   
'' ..........W-we could warn the people while mother thinks of a plan.'' Kyohaku suggested.  
'' That's a good idea...'' Kakeru thought. '' Go and get you friends, warn the north palace, Usagi, and warn as many people as you can!!!'' She turned her head and ran as fast as she could in that direction, Mamoru by her side. "Motoki and Hiyiko, go and take the west side, And that leaves me and Kyohaku to the east.''  
They all dashed in different directions, down the hall, and into the many rooms, they had to go through. They then entered the courtyard, where many of the people were. Kyohaku paused as she and Kakeru entered the garden. She dropped onto her knees, and held her pink locket open in her palms. The crystal gleamed more than anything else in the palace. Her dress started to turn red from the thorns of the roses. She thought of how her sister, Usagi, gave Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako a rose the first time they had met them, She told them them that they would be friends forever because roses never die, just like their friendship. She remembered when her mother gave her and her sisters the lockets, and she said that they would never forget each other. Music started to play, and she sit motionless, as Kakeru joined her by her side. Tears started to trickle down her cheek and she brought her locket close to her heart. When she opened her eyes, the attack had already begun. Kakeru held his arms tightly around Kyohaku, as she sat motionless still. Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki , and Hiyiko came and joined Kakeru, They were all there for each other. Queen Serenity soon joined them, and held a wand with a cresent moon, and the imperial crystal. She held it up and a bright light surrounded the entire kingdom.  
'' Please'' She cried out. '' Please save my family, and their friends. Please save my kingdom. Let them live a better life, than the war they take part in. Give them better hopes and dreams.'' She came silent as the warm light surrounded everyones body, and lifted them into the air. '' Please... don't let them remember this....'' She fell to the ground as her palace, and her kingdom were destroyed. Yhen all four cats pranced up to the Queen.  
'' Luna, Artemis, Star, and Angel... If you ever meet my daughter's again, please tell them that they are not alone, and that they have two sisters waiting to be rejioned in their true form.'' Queen Serenity then saved the gaurdian cats... sending them too. They were all sent to a new world.   
************************************************************************************************************* 


	5. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
THE FUTURE ARRIVES  
  
''Ahhhhhhhhhh....'' Usagi woke with a jolt. She would be late for school for the third time this week if she didn't hurry. She went to Jubin junoir high. This would be her last year, and she was actually doing pretty good, except for the fact that she was always late for school. She quickly pulled over her shirt for her uniform, and ran downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table beside her daughter-to-be, Chibiusa. The girls pink hair framed her face, just like her mother, Usagi. Except for the fact that Chibiusa was a much better student, especially since she took after her dad for the smarts. Usagi kissed Chibiusa on the cheek, grabed her lunch, and said good-bye to the rest of her family, as she ran out the door, with luna, onto Cresent Dale Avenue. She was thinking of taking the short-cut down Silver Springs Cresent, to make the trip a little faster, but just as she turned the corner, she crashed into a girl, and her little grey kitten, and made her fall.   
'' I..... I mean...'' Usagi gave a bow, and said sorry. '' I didn't mean to crash into you I was late for...'' Usagi trailed off as she examined the girl. She had thick brown hair, that curled, and deep green eyes, She also noticed that she was wearing the same uniform as Usagi. Luna, to examined this girl, her frame was built much like Usagi's, and her framed face looked so much like her mother, Queen Serenity. Luna thought to herself ' could this girl be one of Usagi's Triplets, and why wasn't she born into the Tsukino family?'   
'' Excuse me.... but do you happen to go to Jubin Junior High?'' Usagi asked politly.  
'' Yes... I do.'' The girl blushed as she tried to answer in a calm voice.  
'' My name is Usagi ...What's your name? I've never seen you before.'' The girl looked very shocked for some sudden reason, then slowly came back down to Earth. Hiyko Knew that she was missing a sister, but could this be her?  
'' My name is Hiyiko. I just got transfered here with my sister. She should already be at school, her boyfriend want to be a scientist, so he teaches her!''  
'' What is your sister's name???'' Usagi asked, she was very curious.  
'' Kyohaku Tsuki....to. She lives in the aparment building across from me and my boyfriend, her boyfriend takes care of her.'' The both of them started to walk, after Usagi helped Hiyiko up.  
'' Your sister has a pretty name. Who is your boyfriend?'' Usagi asked as they both started to enter school grounds.  
'' Motoki-''  
'' YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT MOTOKI DUMPED REIKA FOR!?!?!?!''  
'' Rieka?... Oh, he told me about her, but she moved al the way to europe for studies, then I met him at the arcade, and he asked me if I wanted a milkshake, then a date, and it's been going on for a while.''   
'' Who is your sister, Kyohaku, going out with?''  
'' His name is Kakeru, he has a degre in science, physics, astronomy-''   
'' I WISH I COULD BE THAT SMART!!''   
'' I know, I wish I were to!! Kyohaku has Kakeru to teach her, so she is very smart, especially because she lives with him!''   
'' How come you don't live with your mother and father?'' Usagi askked.  
'' They died...... in a car accident... a drunk driver hit them last year ..... Kyohaku and I have our boyfriends to take care of us though... and we have each other.'' Hiyiko smilled, and glanced at her little kitten who pranced beside her.  
The two girls entered the class room just as the bell rang, Usagi said hello to her old friends, and the introduced Hiyko to them. They then took their seats, and continued to talk. Kyohaku was sitting by herself, as she read her thick green book. Her long golden hair streamed down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled. As soon as Usagi got a glance of Kyohaku, the teacher walked in.  
'' Good morning, class!'' The teacher said as she stood infront of the class. The class stood up and gave a slight bow, all at the same time.  
'' Good morning Mrs. Haruna.'' The class recited.  
'' We have two new transfer students in this class today. Would you two like to stand up and introduce yourselves?'' Hiyiko first stood up, she sat by the door, infront of Usagi, her eyes sparkled as she talked.   
'' Hello, My name is Hiyiko Tsukito, I have a grey kitten named Angel, I love to shop, and talk!'' Usagi put her hand on her shoulder, and forced her to sit down before she got carried away, something she had already learned in the short time she has known Hiyiko. Her sister soon took her eyes off the book she was reading, and glanced at the class. She wasn't a very sociable person.  
'' I rather not stand up and say anything!'' Kyohaku put her thoughts back to her book. The class started to give her evil glances, and started to talk behind her back. Then Hiyiko quickly stood up.  
'' Her name is Kyohaku Tsukito, she is my sister!!'' Hiyiko said with pride. Kyohaku just glanced at her, and shook her head. She then continued to read.  
'' Those are very nice names.'' The teacher said as she rumeged through her desk drawer. The teacher, then pulled out some paper. '' Today we will be writing some tests for the ones we missed last week!'' Everyone started to whine as she handed out the sheets of paper, all except for Ami, and Kyohaku had no problem with writting the test. They finished the test test first, and then handed them in. As Ami handed her test in the teacher asked her a question,  
'' Ami, since your such a good student, would you like to give Kyohaku a tour of this school?''   
'' Sure Mrs. Haruna!'' Ami went over to Kyohaku, who was sitting at her desk reading the book Kakeru had given to her.   
'' Kyohaku, would you like a tour of the school?'' Ami asked heras she stood by Kyohaku's desk.  
''...................'' Kyohaku put her thick green book down, her book was so thick, it made a suprisingly loud bang, suprising Ami, and distracting the rest of the class.She then got up to leave the room. Her hair swaying against her thighs. As she walked out some of the people started to hiss at her. But she didn't mind, Ever since she was little, people teased her for not being a sociable person, but she didn't mind not having friends, actually, through-out her life, her sister was her only friend. When she was walking out the door she noticed her sister Hiyko, she and Usagi both watched as they left. They were both chewing the tops of their pencils, They were in the biggest pinch ever! Hiyiko was never very good at school work. So Hiyko, and Usagi both sat as Ami, and Kyohaku got to leave the room. Everyone else had to attempt at a stupid test.  
Ami, who was trying to be nice, tried to make conversation with Kyohaku, It was harder than she thought it would be. Kyohaku was very stubborn, so Ami noticed. They talked about books, authors, school... Ami was running out of things to talk about. But in the short time Ami had known Kyohaku, she ahd noticed that she was a different kind of stubborn. 'She wasn't the kind who locked everything out so it wouldn't get to her, and she definitly was not the kind of stubborn were she just put everyone down, just for the fun of it. Ami had noticed that Kyohaku was someone who kept everything locked inside, the person who doesn't let anyone in, because she her mind was always concentrating on something else, something important.' Ami thought to herself. Ami then examined Kyohaku again. Head to toe, over and over again. 'Maybe if Could find out what her mind is always thinking about, I could help her, and then she would be more open.' So Ami was still examining Kyohaku, when they where just down the hall from the classroom door. When the reached the door on the third floor, Kyohaku noticed the window, and had to take a look. As she turned to face the clear imge of the outside world, Ami had noticed that she wore a pink locket as a brooch on the bow of her uniform. It had Litlle blue , and green lewels, and a gold trim, but when Ami got a closer look of the locket, she noticed a gold and silver moon.   
'' Kyohaku....'' Kyohaku tturned, and faced Ami's. Their eyes met, and Ami knew that she was hiding something, something important.  
'' Hai...'' She tried to answer calmly.  
'' Where did you get your locket??'' Her eyes narowed, and she turned and faced the window again. '' It's a very pretty locket, My friend has one just like it!'' Her eyes then widened, and she flushed.  
  
** FLASHBACK**  
  
''Kyohaku... you are a princess, a true princess of the moon, you have two other sisters. Hiyiko, whom you already know, and another. You are special.'' Star said as she came up to Kyohaku the very first time they had met. She had ket ehrself into her Lyohaku's house, and into her room unoticed.  
''H-how do you know my name???......'' Star handed Kyohaku a pink locket. As it hit the ground, it flung open and started to play a beautiful song....... Kyohaku knew that she had heard its song......she had heard it before.... but when?   
'' This song.... I remember, I know now!.... Mother... Queen Serenity.... She said that we would never forget... because we had our flowers.....and our locket's.... and each others hearts, and wishes to guide us.''  
  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  



	6. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
'' It's none of your business where I get my accessories... plus....why should you care?!?!?'' Kyohaku looked down at the floor, she did feel bad for acting this way, especialy because Ami didn't do anything. But she never let her mind get side tracked by somone, or somethng else, including Ami. She had to find her sister. Where ever she was. Tears had fallen wher Kyohaku stood, she sniffeled a little bit, and then looked out the window again, her face was red, but she had stopped crying. Se turned to face her classroom door. '' I'm sorry...'' Kyohaku then ran into the classrom, she slowed down as she started to reach her desk, everyone stare at her as she picked up the book she had put down before, and started to read again. Ami had come into the classroom soon after Kyohaku, and sat down at her own desk. Usagi, and Hiyiko still struggled at their tests, still sitting in their desks, but before they could write another word, the bell had rung, and the teacher collected all the sheets to the test. Hiyko handed in her test, hoping that she did better than she thought she did. Usagi thought the same way to, especialy after a test. She and Usagi both sighed as they left the room. Kyohaku was the last to leave the room. She stood at her desk for a while, clutching her locket. She ripped it off, and then threw it into her bag, to avoid any more questions from Ami. As she left the room and walked down the hallway, people stared at her. She already knew that the " gossip" about her was going around. She approched her locker, and a tall girl wearing a different uniform, who was in the same class opened a locker beside Kyohaku.   
"My name is Makoto, are you new?" Makoto asked.  
"..........." Kyohaku turned her head away then walked to her next class. Makoto just watched as she disappeared down the hall, and out of sight. '' She's strange.....''   
The day went by quickly, and before any of them knew it, Ami, Makoto where waiting outside for Usagi.   
'' I wonder what's talking Usagi such a long time, we could be at the arcade by now.'' Makoto asked Ami, as she sat slouched against a tree. Ami put her book bag down.   
'' She's usually here by now!!" Ami replied, starting to get anoyyed.   
'' Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ami! Makoto! I'm here!!!!'' Usagi yelled as she approached the two girls, with Hiyiko's wrist in her hand. ''Look..... I want you two to meet Hiyiko officially!!'' The two other girls looked at Hiyiko, and Hiyiko stared back, she smiled.   
'' Ko'nichi wa..... I am Hiyiko Tsukito....'' She gave a slight bow. Makoto, and Ami bowed back. But Makoto kept looking at Hiyiko.  
'' You look awfully familiar.... I know! You look like the girl who has the locker beside me! What's her name again.... Oh..... Kyohaku .......... She's not a very sociable person....'' She turned her head to Hiyiko. '' Is she?''   
'' No... she'd rather stay home with Kakeru, and stay close to her lab table.'' Just then Kyohaku walked down the pathway out of the school, the girls turned to her, and the Hiyiko ran over. ''Kyo..... WAIT....'' Kyohaku stopped and turned to face her sister. Usagi, Makoto, and......Ami were behind her.   
'' What would you like?'' Kyohaku asked them all... as politly as she could.   
'' We were just wondering, but would you like to come to the arcade with us?''  
'' I'd rather not... Kakeru is waiting for me....'' Kyohaku trailed off and looked up, you could see the moon, even though it was daytime. Then she looked at her sister.  
'' Well, if we have lots of fun, then we are going to come and pick you up... With Kakeru.'' Hiyiko said.  
'' Fine.'' Kyohaku then turned her head and walked in the other direction.   
''......................'' Usagi stared at everyone. '' Are we ever going to leave to go to the arcade??'' Hiyko looked at her.  
'' Just out of curiosity... Which arcade might we be heading to???''   
'' The crown-'' Makoto started, But Hiyiko was already halfway down the street.   
  
**AT THE ARCADE**  
  
The arcade doors slid open, as Ami walked in with Usagi, and Makoto. They sat down at a table to catch their breath, and Hiyiko walked by, her hand tied with Motoki's.   
'' Hi girls'' Motoki said as he took a seat with Usagi, Mokoto, and Ami. '' What are you up to?'' He asked as Hiyiko took a seat beside him. Usagi stared at his hand, which was twined with Hiyiko's. She started to pout. ''What's wrong, Usagi?'' Motoki asled.   
'' The fact that you didn't tell us that you broke up with Reika, and that you had a new girlfriend. And since when have you been going out with her ?!?!?!?!?''   
''For a while, sorry I never knew that you, out of all people, were interested in my love life!''   
'' I'm interested in everyone's love life..... even Ami's!!!!!!!!'' Usagi yelled at the table, and Ami's face turned bright red. Hiyiko started to giggle, and then she looked at the faces of all the girls.  
'' What are you laughing about?'' Motoki asked.  
'' You Motoki... do you always fight with your costumers?'' He to then started to laugh.   
'' Only these ones!!'' He laughed out loud. They all talked, and laughed for hours, each getting to know one another better by the minute. After, about two hours of good laughs, Hiyiko stood up.   
'' This is so much fun!'' She said. '' Actually... it's so much fun, I think that I should go and get my sister!'' Everyone stood up.  
'' I think we should all go and pick her up!'' Usagi said with much excitment.'' It's better for her to be here with kids her age, instead of lounging around her labtop! Plus I would like to meet her boyfriend.''   
'' So lets all go, then instead of coming back, we could just hang at our aparment.'' Motoki sugested, as he looked down into Hiyko's shining eyes, she smiled in return. They all exchanged glances, and then left the arcade.  
  
** SILVER SPRING APARTMENTS**  
  
Kyohaku was in her own apartment, nobody else was there except for her only love. She loved it when her sister wasn't around, and it was quiet, and peaceful. She did love her sister, but Kyohaku thought that Hiyiko was a very loud and open person, the total oppisite of herself. So she kind of enjoyed not being around her all the time.   
'' Kyo.... where are you?'' A male voice asked.  
'' I'm in the bedroom.'' She answered as she closed her labtop computer, and set it on the side of her desk, and then looked at the open door. Kakeru was standing there. His face was gentle, and his gold eyes were deep, and filled with passion. Kyohaku stood up, and walked over to Kakeru, expecting her daily hug, and kiss.  
'' What were you doing, my little star?'' He asked her, as her face was pressed against his chest.  
'' Writting a story.'' She said softly, as she held him tighter.  
'' What's it called?''   
'' The Moonlit Flower...'' She looked up into his eyes. ''It's almost finished actually... would you like to read it when it's done?''   
'' Sure.'' He replied simply. ''How was your first day at Jubin junior high?'' Her face went into shock, and she turned away, and sat down on the bed, her school bag was behind her, but she just stared at the ground. Kakeru knew that there was something wrong, so he wlaked towards her, sat down, and put his arm around her. '' What's wrong?'' He said as she lay her head gently on his shoulder.   
'' It's the kids at school, they all think I'm wierd, and mean....'' She paused as tears came out of her eyes, she pressed her face harder into his shoulder, and then looked at her bag. Kakeru comforted her until she stopped crying, which didn't take long. Then he reach ed for her bag, and opened it, he pulled out her locket, and then opened that. Music started to fill the room, and Kyohaku closed her eye's.   
'' Kyo... There's nothing wrong with you, your not mean, or wierd..... You were once a princess, and in this world, you are my princess.'' Kakeru knew about the past, he knew that he was the senshi of Earth, and he knew that Kyohaku was a Princess, and that they are supposed to get married, he knew that hey were meant for each other.   
Kyohaku still had her eyes closed, and she listened to the music. Everytime she listen to it, she remembered something from her past, when she lived on the moon.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Kyohaku was laying on the grass with her kitten, her head gently lay in Kakeru's shoulder, he read some of his book to her, and she felt relaxed, and safe, like no one could take her away...... Everything was peaceful.   
  
**END OF FLASH BACK**  
  



	7. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Kyohaku opened her eyes, Kakeru was still there, holding on to her.   
'' Kakeru... thank- you for alway's being there for me....'' She said. ''I can alway's count on you.''  
'' And I can alway's love you....'' Kakeru replied to her. But just as they had finished talking, someone had knocked on their front door many times. Both of them got up, But went in diferent directions, Kyohaku went to the Kitchen, to get a snack, and Kakeru answered the door. He opened it to see two familiar faces, Hiyiko and Motoki, and many other strangers.   
'' Hey Kakeru, where's Kyo?'' Hiyiko asked. Kyohaku could hear her voice from the kitchen, and came to the door with a cookie in her hand, she stared at her sister, who was still wearing her school uniform. Hiyiko stared back at her sister, who was wearing comfortable p.j. bottoms with little stars and moons all over, and a loose dark blue shirt, and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail.   
'' Hi..... Why is everyone here?'' Kyohaku asked her sister, Hiyiko, and then stared into the faces of these half strangers.   
'' I said that we would come and pick you up if we were having lots of fun.. remember.'' Hiyiko replied.   
'' Now I do...'' Kyohaku trailed off, '' Unfortunatly........'' She mumered to herself.  
'' Pardon?'' Asked Makoto.  
'' Oh... Nothing...'' Kyohaku replied.   
'' Anyways... Kyo... would you like to come over to our apartment with Kakeru? You could meet everyone else...''  
'' That's okay...'' Kyohaku replied. '' I'd rather not bother you, I- um... I have to continue on writing my story!... That's it wrtitting my story. She turned away from the door, and walked just behind it, but Kakeru grabbed her arm, and closed the door a little bit.   
'' Could you please excuse us for a minute?'' Kakeru said to everyone, as he slowly pulled the door closed a little bit.   
'' Sure Kakeru.'' Hiyiko replied. Nervous glances went around the group, but Hiyiko stayed calm, she knew that her sister was always like this. She always pretended that she had something else to do when it came to hanging around a crowd. Maybe that was why she wasn't a sociable person... She didn't really hang around peolpe that often.   
'' Kyo.... You should go with your sister this time... you already worked on your story today, plus it would be better if you got to know who some of the peolpe in your school are...''   
'' Fine.. But your coming with me..'' She replied quietly. '' I can't believe your making me do this...''' She looked at him in the eyes. '' Lets go...'' She walked out the door, with her hand twined with Kakeru's, and her kitten in her other arm. The girls stared at her p.j.'s and kitten. Luna... Who was with Usagi, noticed the little cat with Kyohaku, and thought that the kitten looked awfully fimiliar.  
'' Usagi..... Ask Kyohaku what her kitten's name is.'' Luna whispered to Usagi, while she balanced on her shoulder.  
'' Okay...'' Usagi said to Luna. '' Kyo...'' Her head turned towards Kyohaku, '' What is your kittens name?''   
'' Star..... '' Kyohaku replied. Luna had a shocked look on her face, and stopped walking. Kyo let go of Kakeru's hand and picked up Luna. '' Your cat is very cute... Um....What's your name?''   
'' I'm Usagi.'' Luna sat comfortbly in Kyohaku's arms, and purred. She looked over to the other cat that also lay in Kyohaku's arms comfortably. Star shifted in her arms, and Luna got a little glimpse of her face. It was a full white cat, that had a big blue bow on the front, tied on with a bell. What was amazng was that Luna noticed the little star symbol on the cats forehead. Luna gasped, and jumped out of Kyohaku's arms, then dashed down the hall.   
'' Wonder what spooked Luna?'' Ami asked Usagi, but she just shruged and watched Luna dash down the hall, and then down the stairs. Usagi turned to the direction of Hiyko's door.   
'' Sorry if our apartment os a mess.'' Motoki apoligized. He then opened the front door to let everyone in. Hiyiko's and Motoki's apartment was decorated with shades of blues, and black. The walls were a dark shade of ocean blue, that matched the carpet perfectly. The crowd followed Hiyiko, and Motoki, as they lead them down a hall, into the living room. It was furnished with a big black couch, an end table, and a t.v. Usagi sat down by the end table, and noticed a pink coloured vase. The vase was so old, that Usagi couldn't make out the detail on them. When she dusted it a bit, she could reconize little moons, and something that looked like diamonds. In the vase, there were pink flowers that looked like they hadn't bloomed yet. They were A light shade of pink, and gold by the rim. The essence of these flowers were so extrodinary, that Usagi couldn't help but ask if she could take one.  
'' Hiyiko, May I have one of these flowers?'' She asked.   
'' Sure.... I don;t see why not!'' She replied. Usagi put her hand around a bud, and genty pulled one flower out. When she did, She closed her eyes, and slowly breathed in the scent once again. Kyo, who sat beside Kakeru by the other end of the couch, kept her eyes closed, as all the 'noise' zoomed by her. She just quietly sat and drank her 'o-cha'. She finally opened her eyes when she finished her last sip, and then stood up. Hiyko, and Usagi didn't notice her get up, they were to engrosed in their own conversation. Kyohaku just quietly slipped away into the kitchen to get another cup of tea, and a mug of coffee for Kakeru. When she was rumeging through the frige she heard some shuffling behind her, and she turned around to notice her own sister, staring back at her. Hiyiko noticed that the shine, and brightness in Kyohaku's eye's were different somehow.   
'' Kyo, what's wrong?'' She asked, hoping that would somehow change Kyohaku's glare.   
'' Nothing!'' She answered, just not in the politest manner.   
'' I know that something is wrong... What is it?!?!" Hiyiko's voice soubded irritated.  
'' It's you... Okay! I'm tired of you! Your alway's loud, and obnoixous! All you care about are boys, and fashion, and parties, I don't have to be here, and put up with your foolish friends! I could be doing something much more important Rightt now, But no... you drag me here!''  
'' Oh.... And what is it that you could be doing right now that is more important than meeting new people? Huh?'' Hiyiko was starting to get reallly annoyed.  
'' I could be looking for something, the same thing that I have been trying to look for my entire life, But it's you that has stopped me from looking for it!''  
'' Oh... And what might that be?!?!''   
'' Our sister!'' Kyohaku sobbed. Hiyko could see the tears running out of her eyes, and streaming down her gentle face.   
'' I'm sorry....'' Hiyiko replied as she rushed up with open arms. She gave her little sister a hug, and Kyohaku hugged back, her crying eventually withered back down to sobs, but Kyohaku started to cry again. She was starting to walk out of the kitchen, when she bumped into Ami.   
'' I'm sor-'' Ami tried to say, but when she saw tears in her eyes, she stopped. '' What's wrong?'' Ami asked Kyohaku. Kyohaku put her hands over her eyes, and then ran out the door into her own apartment. Ami turned to Hiyiko. '' Was it something that I said?'' She asked, but Hiyiko shook her head.   
'' She just needs some time to cool down, she'll be alright, don't worry about it.''   
'' Okay.....'' Ami said to Hiyko. But inside, Ami didn't think that it was actually okay. " Hiyiko.. is it okay if I leave now.... I should go home to study.'' Ami tried to cover up.   
'' Sure.'' They both walked to the door, and Kakeru had met them there.   
'' Hey Hiyiko, I should leave now too.'' Was the only thing he said. So as they exited through the door, Hiyiko watched them leave. She said her goodbye's, and went back to her other guests.   
When Kakeru had entered his own apartment, he could hear a quiet sob in the backround. He ran into the bedroom, where Kyohaku had her face buried into the pillow. He sat down on the bed a lifted her into his arms to comfort her. She started to cry harder, and then buried her face into Kakeru's warm chest.   
'' What's wrong my little star?''   
'' Nothing now'' Kyo said as she held onto him enjoying his embrace. But when she opened her eyes, to face the real world, her breathing quickened, and she looked up to Kakeru. '' There's something wrong Kakeru!''   
While Kyohaku was in her protected apartment, Ami walked down the deserted street. Many thought's ran through her head as she walked down the street quietly. ' I wonder why Kyohaku was crying..... I wonder if it was my fault?...... I should pay more atention to other peoples feelings....What could have I said to make her cry.......I wonder what I got on that quiz?' When Ami had gotten to a part of the street where light shone brightly, she heard a scream that disturbed the silence of night. So instead of running away, like any ordinary human would do, she jumped behind the bush, and cried,   
'' MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER......MAKE UP!!!!" When she had finished her transformation to the Senshi of Mercury, she jumped out of the bush, and into the path of the youma. When she did, the monster had let go of her human victim. The youma then set her gaze on Ami, and then started to run towards her.   
'' MERCURY WATER RAPHSODY!!!!''' Cried Sailor Mercury. She took out her water harp, and aimed the streams of water into the youma's face, stunning it, and stopping it right in it's tracks.   
''SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Sailor Mercury unleashed another burst of power at the youma. This attack caused a temperary fog to set down in the area, making it hard for both if them to see. So Sailor Mercury tapped her water blue earring, and a blue visor appeared before her very own eyes. She scanned the area to check if the youma was close by. With her visor on she located the youma in a very little amount of time, and estimated that it was about ten meters away. So knowing that the youma was to far away to attack, Sailor Mercury pulled out her comunicator, and fliped the open to revel a little blue screen with the sign of Mercury under it. She quickly pressed the all call button, and waited for the scouts to relize that there was a youma in the city. Everyone's faces had finally shown up on the little screen, except for Usagi.......  
'' Motoki, can you go into the bedroom, and see if the alarm clock is going off?....... I hear beeping.'' Hiyiko said as she heard the beeping of Usagi's watch, but didn't know that her watch was the actual cause.   
'' Usagi.....'' Makoto said as she pulled out her green comunicator, '' It's Ami... she's in trouble!''   
'' Oh so that's what the beeping was!!" Usagi whispered back. Conversations shifted between Hiyiko, and Usagi, and then to Makoto, and Usagi. Then Usagi finally stood up when Motoki returned.   
'' I think that it's time to go... It's getting late, and I'd love to chat but........... It's getting late.'' Usagi said then pulled Makoto onto her feet, and then out the door. " Come on Makoto!! Ami needs us!'' In a few minutes, all five Senshi were in lost in a blanket of fog created by Sailor Mercury.   
'' What is it Kyo?'' Asked a worried Kakeru. He could feel her panicking, and shaking throught her body, as she held onto his blue shirt.  
'' An evil spirit... It's here... I can sense the fear of the people it is tormenting.'' Kyohaku answered as she ran over to her locket, and picked it up, she held it out infront of her, and cried, '' STAR CRISIS POWER.........MAKE-UP!!!'' Bright flashes went around the room and Kyohaku turned into Sailor Star, the warm light turned Kakeru into the Starlight Knight, and they signaled each other to get ready for battle. Both of the secret Senshi lept out of the window, and into the dark night. When they both located the area of the youma, the fog had lifted, and the area became clear. Sailor Star, and the Starlight Knight could see the original Sailor soldiers fighting to protect the city of Tokyo, but they all had a time struggling to defend themselves. Sailor Star, and the Starlight Knight watched from above, as they perched themselves on a rooftop building.   
'' SAILOR STAR!!!!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A youma IN THE CITY?!?!?!?!'' Asked a very upset Hiyiko, who was actually transformed into Sailor shooting star.   
'' We were rushing....'' Sailor star answered calmly. Sailor Shooting Star then joined watching the Senshi, having trouble with the monster.   
'' Should we help them?'' Asked Hiyiko.  
'' I guess so...'' Sailor star replied and then jumped down from the rooftop, followed by The Starlight Knight, and Sailor Shooting Star. All three of them landed inbetween the Senshi, and the youma. The Senshi gazed in amazment, and the youma just laughed.   
'' Oh goody... Now I have more toys to play with!!!'' The youma cried as she took out her whip, and smashed it against the ground. Sailor Shooting Star pionted her finger at the youma.   
'' You of all Monsters, are not going to ruin my life by just walking around the peaceful city of Tokyo carring a dreadful whip! '' She yelled at the whip carring youma.   
'' Oh... And who might you be???'' Asked the youma.  
'' I AM SAILOR SHOOTING STAR, I WILL PROTECT ALL LIVING FORMS, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET IN MY WAY... I STAND FOR LOVE AND HOPE, AND ON BEHALF OF THE SHOOTING STARS.. YOU WILL SUFER!!!'' She cried, then Sailor Star jumped infront of the youma.  
'' I AM SAILOR STAR, AND I WILL PROTECT ALL LIVING FORMS, AND DESTROY ALL FOOLS WHO STAND INFRONT OF ME... I STAND FOR DREAMS AND WISHES, SO ON BEHALF OF THE STARS, YOU WILL SUFER!!!'' She cried. The other senshi still lay on the ground. Sailor Mars was attacked, and had a slash across her leg that was leaking blood. Sailor Venus was clutching the arm that the youma had the whip wrapped around. Sailor Jupiter was panting, to tired to fight for any longer. Sailor Mercury had cracked her visor before the scouts had arrived, and had got a piece of glass in her eye. Sailor Chibi-moon was attacked first because she was the youngest of all of them. So she lay on the ground helpless. And Sailor Moon was standing infront of her friends, trying to prevent anymore damage. But she just stood, and watched as these new Sailors had come to rescue them... Or so she thought.   
Sailor Shooting Star and Star, had been fighting for a while, just to make the youma tired. But they weren't tired at all. They both attack the youma with all thier might, but it still stood. So they both held hands, and a bright light surrounded them. Before them two wands had appeared. One was pink with an ivory swirl down the shaft, and it had gold trims with a diamond shaped into her symbol. The other was blue with a gold swirl, and an ivory trim, it had a diamond on top, shaped as a star. They both held out their hands, and quickly grabbed their weapons. they both twirled the wands at an incredible speed, and both cried,   
'' DREAM... HOPES... SAVE US... AND KILL ALL FOOLS WHO STAND BEFORE US.....'' They paused, and pointed their weapons at the youma.''STAR..... SWIRL!!!!!'' Thier wands touched at the ends, and a blinding light came forth. The light then shaped itself into a beam and shot the youma, knocking it of it's feet, and then turning it into dust. Sailor shooting Star and Sailor Star glanced at each other, a smile of pride beamed across their face, asign that they were happy to help save the world once again. They turned around to notice the sailors, still laying in the ground wounded. Then Sailor Moon walked up to the new sailors. They both wore the same outfit as her. It was white, with a big pink bow in the back, Her skirt was white, with a strip of yellow, and then blue, Sailor shooting Star's was yellow and pink, and Sailor Star's was yellow with dark blue. Sailor moon stared into their eyes. And then she examined them once again.   
'' Who are you???'' Sailor Moon asked, but before the new Senshi could answer, they had already lept into the darkness of night. '' Who were they?'' Usagi asked herself. They wounded Senshi then retransformed, returned to their ' normal' lives.   



	8. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
**SCHOOL DAY ONCE AGAIN**   
  
Hiyiko, and Kyohaku, walked down the street to their school. They discused the the issue of the new senshi. Well Kyohaku did... Hiyiko just complained that she had to go to school. They walked onto school property, and Hiyiko ran into the school, to meet her new friends, and Kyohaku just slowly trailed behind, as she stared at the building, wishing that she wouldn't have to put up with the glare of the peoples eyes. But she walked into the school anyway, trying to remember what Kakeru said to her...That she wasn't starnge, or mean.   
'' Class... Please take your seats, we will be writting our reports on something fun,we will be writting reports on someone famous! Or you can write a report on someone you look up to!'' The class cheered as the teacher handed out blank sheets of paper. ''The reports have to at least five pages long, or two thousand words... Thats the minimum! The project will be due, in about two weeks" The class groaned, but Ami, and Kyohaku sat silently, and then Kyohaku raised her hand.   
'' Yes Kyohaku, Did you have a question?''  
'' If five pages is the minimum, what is the maximum?''   
'' Maximum? Oh well if you can exceed five pages, write as much as you can!'' The teacher pronounced to the class. She smiled at Kyohaku. " Oh yes.. The marks from the quiz yesterday, will be posted outside the classroom at the end of the day.'' Again the day went by quickly, although Kyohaku still got glares from other people, she tried to ignore them, but she still had trouble adjusting to the other kids, she couldn't wait to get home, and fall into the arms of her love. She knew her sister couln't wait to get out of school, and go to the arcade, and see Motoki, then she would just hang around him, and her friends once again... not caring about the school work the teacher assigned for next week. The bell rang, and everyone ran to the hallway to see what they got on the Quiz. The students crowded around the door, but Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Hiyiko stood near the back and waiteed 'til everyone left, and the hallway was empty. Kyohaku didn't care much about her mark, so just slowly walked out the door. The girls looked at Ami.   
'' Of course Ami is going to get the highest mark in the class... Again!'' Usagi laughed.  
'' She always does!'' Makoto replied.  
'' You know.. If you studied a little bit more you could get a good mark too!'' Ami joked as she pointed out her remark to Usagi, But they all laughed. Then they all looked at the board to check there marks, Usagi ran her finger from the bottom of the list to the top. She found her own name, Tskino Usagi, near the bottom, Tsukito Hiyiko was near Usagi's name. Makoto found her own name near the middle, but when Usagi put her finger to the top of the list, Ami's name wasn't there. Mizuno Ami, was the second name from the top to appear.   
'' If Ami got the second highest score, then who got the first?'' Asked Makoto. Usagi put her finger to the very top, and she read the name outloud.  
'' Tsukito Kyohaku...'' Usagi trailed of and then turned around. '' She must of cheated!!! Nobody can get a higher score the Ami!!!'' Usagi yelled in the middle of the hallway. '' Come on, if we hurry we can catch up to her, and see what she's up to!!'' Hiyiko now knew how her sister felt.   
'' You guys can go and spy on her if you like... But I'm going to the arcade!'' She replied simply. So they other three girls went to go and catch up to Kyohaku.   
Kyohaku was walking down the street, with her white kitten beside her. She laughed at Star who proudly pranced down the street. Kyohaku paused to catch her breath, her stomach began to hurt, from laughing so much. When she stopped she noticed a patch of bloomed red roses by the side walk, she stood and looked down at them, and then put her bag down.   
Ami, Usagi, and Makoto weren't far behind. They perched themselves behind a fance, close enough so that they could see Kyohaku, but far enough so they could run away if she saw them. They all watched her as she stood be the roses, her little cat still prancing around Kyohaku's feet.  
'' What's she up to?'' Asked Usagi.  
'' I don't know... '' Ami said.  
'' She's just standing there...'' Makoto continued.   
Kyohaku's kitten, Star, still pranced around Kyohaku's bag, and accidently knocked it over, and her books came flying out... But Kyohaku didn't mind, she kept her eyes on the roses, and their delicate petal, and soft colour. Then she heard the clang of her locket hit the ground, and bounce into the flowers. Kakeru wasn't far away, he was about a block or two away, and could notice Kyohaku, but he didn't really know what she was up to. Kyohaku then bent down to get her locket, which fell into the center of the rose patch. When she came down her knees had fallen on the thorns, and blood started to come out of the little pricks that the thorns had made. Her uniform had blood stains all over, but she sat there, and stared at her locket. It was a star, exactlky the shape that her name meant, it was gold, and silver, and had a tiny moon in the center. And it just lay gently on the roses. Usagi, and the others were still trying to find out what she was doing, and Kakeru started to jog down the street, he to was trying to figure out what she was doing. Kyohaku then put her hand out to pick up her locket, but then it flung open, and a chiming music flooded the area...  
  
** FLASHBACK**  
  
Kyohaku fell to the ground as the war began, her flowing dress began to turn red with blood, and she started to cry. her friends came to comfort her, with open arms and then the view of their mother, Queen Serenity, came and sacraficed herself.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
She pulled the locket close to her heart, and sat in the bush of thorns, her eyes closed, and she sat and breathed in, and out deeply. Ami then stood up, from the other side of the fence, and sighed. She looked and Kyohaku had tears, streaming down her face. the tears then fell to the ground, and landing on the petals of the roses. Kyohaku then picked up a rose, and silently whispered to herself,   
'' I will find you, and I'll never give up...'' Kakeru, then picked up his pace, and started to run towards his love. Ami then came up to Kyohaku, and knealt down beside her, Usagi and Makoto did the exact same thing. They then opened their arms, and hugged her, and Kyohaku sat silent and still, as tears kept flowing, she felt safe and warm when there were people beside her to comfort her, she had to admit to that. Her locket was now closed, but she still held it tightly. and close to her heart. Kakeru had finally reached Kyo, and the other girls had backed away. As they did, Kyohaku no longer felt safe and secure, but she felt empty, and left in a world all alone, trapped with no way out. She stood up from the bushes, and Kakeru stared at her knees, the skin had been torn away, and blood had come seeping through her uniform. She turned to face him, but her eyes stayed closed, and she could still feel tears running down her face.   
'' I'm sorry...'' Kyohaku whispered silenty, and got ready to open her eyes, and return to the new world, but when she tried, everything turned black, and she had fell to the ground. Kakeru started to panic, and droped down beside her, he then lifted Kyohaku into his arms. The girls looked at him, and Ami looked down at the ground, feeling guilty for ever thinking that Kyohaku cheated on the test, How could she? With a complicated life, And so little time for herself, and the fact that she was always apoligizing, how could she? Ami glanced over at her friends, who stared at Kyohaku, they did feel guilty to, She could tell from the look in their eyes. Usagi then clutched her hand into a fist, and looked at Kakeru, who tried to wake up Kyo.   
''I'll be right back...'' Usagi told them, she ran behind the fence once again, and pulled out her comunicator. ''Haruka???........... Are you there? Haruka???''  
''Yeah.... What do you want?'' Haruka tried to ask politly.   
'' We have a problem.... ''  
'' And what might that be?'   
'' Our friend fainted, and she's not waking up, could you pick us up with your car?''   
'' Yeah, I'll be over in a minute... What street are you on?''   
'' Were on Utsanomia, and Takori.... Thanks so much.'' Usagi closed her gold comunicator, and ran back over to Kyohaku. ''Haruka, our friend is coming over to pick us up, Your apartment is a bit far, but we could go to the Hikawa Shrine... A friend of ours lives there, and Kyohaku can rest there for now. '' Kakeru nodded in response, as he picked her up and sat on the curb, he gently placed Kyo in his lap, until Haruka, and Michiru pulled up in a yellow sports car., They all shifted and quickly made room for Kyohaku, and Kakeru. Kakeru was almost in tears, seeing his only love in this state. He buried his face into her golden hair, and whispered words of comfort. Ami, feeling the guiltiest of them all, sat next to Kakeru, and tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.   
Haruka tried to drive to the Shrine as fast as possible. When they had finally got there, Haruka helped Kakeru bring Kyo up the stairs to reach the temple doors. When they had reached the top, Kakeru sat down again, with Kyohaku in his lap. Usagi ran around the temple checking every room, to find her best friend Rei. Usagi had made her way, just about all the way around the Hikawa Shrine, with no trace of Rei, and now Usagi started to get worried that her friend wasn't here. She ran as fast as she could all the way back to the other girls, They had all seated themselves on a bench beside Kakeru, who still had Kyo in his lap.   
'' Ami.. Rei isn't here.. Where could she be?'' Usagi asked Ami.   
'' Well, what time is it now?'' Ami asked Makoto, who glanced at her green wrist watch on her left hand.  
'' I think that its about three thirty....'' Makoto replied.   
'' USAGI!!!! Rei doesn't get out of school till three thirty!!!" Ami yelled back at Usagi.   
'' Oh...'' She simply replied.   
'' We'll have to wait for her to come here, it won't take that long...'' Makoto said in between Ami's and Usagi's argeument. They all waited for about five minutes, but Haruka, and Michiru had to leave, to take an afternoon class, and Mugen high. So the rest of the gang sat and watched as Kakeru sat and cried into Kyohaku's hair. Ami then glanced over at Kyohaku again. Her face that once carried a bright glow was as pale as Kakeru's crisp wite lab coat.   
Rei then started to make her way up the stairs, ad she saw her friends, and two strangers. She ran towards them in her uniform, carrying her bag full of books, and homework.   
''Usagi... Who are these peolpe?'' Rei asked, as she glanced over at the man crying into a girls hair.   
'' Rei, there is no time for that!!! We need you to lend us one of the shrine rooms, please, we'll explain everything after!!!'' Usagi asked as she almost burst into tears from just watching Kakeru. Rei nodded in response, and Quickly took everyone into a spasious room, decorated with branches of cherry blossoms in vases everywhere. Kakeru gently placed Kyo on the neatky made bed, and pulled the blue covers over her. Kakeru knealt down beside her bed, and clamped her hand, Rei then signaled everyone to come out, and give him his personal space.   
'' Who is she?'' Rei asked the girls, who had brought her here.   
'' Her name is Kyohaku Tsukito... " Ami glanced at the floor, feeling really guilty, that the pit of her somach started to twist and turn.   
'' What happened? How come she fainted?'' Rei was curious of the stranger, who she had accepted into her her home.   
'' We were following her around, and she feel into some roses, and she started to cry, we don't know why, but then when she stood up, she just keeled over... '' Makoto replied, and tried to give all the details to Rei.   
'' Hey... does Kyoahku have any relation?'' Rei asked Usagi, who was staring at the sliding door that lead into the room.   
'' Yes... she does!! Rei can I use your phone?''   
'' Yeah sure!'' Rei replied back. The girls ran down the hallway to the little table with a black phone on it. Usagi quickly dialed the number to the arcade, and Minako picked up the phone.   
'' Hello, crown arcade, How may I help you?'' Asked Minako.   
'' Minkao?!?!? Why did you answer the phone at the arcade??'' Asked Usagi.   
'' Motoki is off in the corner with some girl... ''  
''Tell him to come to the phone this instant!!'' Rei yelled in the backround.   
'' Sure.. I'll get him right away...'' Minako replied to Rei's comment. Minako ran over to Motoki, with an expression on her face.   
'' Oh Hi Minako... This is Hiyiko... My new girlfriend. '' He replied as he looked deep into her eyes.   
'' Motoki, the phone is for you...'' Minako sighed as she told him and he left Hiyiko to answer it, but she soon got up and followed him.   
'' Mmhuh... Mmhuh.. Yeah just a minute..'' Motoki put his hand over the phone, and then handed it to Hiyiko. '' Usagi want's to talk to you...'' He quickly trailed off and then looked down at the floor.   
'' Hello, this is Hiyiko speaking. '' She said as she held the phone close to her ear.   
'' Hiyiko... This is Usagi, There's an emergency!!''   
'' Why.... What happened?'' Hiyiko asked with a very worried tone.   
'' It's your sister....'' Usagi tried to say.   
'' What's wrong with her?!?! What happaned?!?!'' Hiyiko asked, and almost started to cry, just trying to think of what might of happened to one of her only sisters.   
'' She fainted... I know it doesn't sound like much... But she hasn't waken up yet!!!'' Usagi started to panic.   
'' Where are you?'' Asked Hiyiko.   
'' At the Hiwaka Shrine!!"'   
'' I'll be over as soon as I can....'' Hiyiko told Usagi and then hung up. She looked at Motoki, and then fell onto the couch with her face buried in her hands. Motoki came up to her and started to rub her back to comfort hre.   
'' I don't know what I am going to do..... Sure she's fainted before... But she always gets back on her feet right away.... What if there is really something wrong with her, and then...... I'll never see her again!!!'' She sobbed even harder.   
'' It's okay..... Everything will be all right. Did Usagi tell you where she was?'' Motoki asked Hiyiko as he tried to calm her down.   
'' She said the she and the girls were at the Hikawa Shrine...'' She looked up at Motoki.   
'' Lets see.... My shift doesn't end gor another hour, so I can't leave yet... But you might want to leave right away... Do you know wher that Shrine is? '' Motoki asked her. But she shook her head as a definite no. Motoki looked at the floor, and then up again into Hiyiko's eyes. He smiled. "Everything will be fine...'' He then started to scan the arcade, checking person by person. His eyes quickly stopped as he reached Minako. Hiyiko buried her face once again, and tried to think. ' If I can get through to her... Maybe then she would come back....' Hiyiko let her body go into another world, While Motoki tried to find a way for Hiyiko to get to the Shrine.   
'' Minako..'' He finally yelled over to her. ''Hey! Minako...'' Her head turned, and locks of blonde hair twisted around her shoulders.   
''Come here for a minute.''   
'' Sure.'' Minako walked over to Motoki, and Hiyiko, who was still in her trance, but soon left it. Motoki then pointed to Hiyiko.   
'' Minako, this is my girlfriend... Hiyiko... If you want to know more about her, ask later... More importantly, I need you to do me a favour...... Would you?'' He asked.   
'' It depends...'' Was Minako's answer.   
'' I need you to take Hiyiko to Rei's Shrine. Please... Can you do this for me?'' Motoki gazed at her. He was worried about how Hiyiko felt about this.   
''I'd be happy to help ....'' Minako triled off, and then look at Hiyiko. Minako then helped her off the bench, and smiled.   
''Everything will be all right... You'll see." Hiyiko smiled a bit, then walked out the sliding doors with Minako. They both ran around the lit street corner, and Minako paused to think.   
''Lets see.... If we go down Fioturoko.....We'll get there in about ten minutes. So I think we should go down that street. '' Minako turned, and faced the road, and ran ahead, Hiyiko followed at the same pace. They where both tired out as sonn as they reached the temple stairs. But Hiyiko had no time to stop, so she ran ahead to the girlls who were sitting on the porch. They all stared at the ground until Usagi looked up. She jumped at Hiyiko, and grabbed her hand.   
'' I'm sorry..... We didn't do anything.'' Usagi started to cry once again, and Hiyiko, satrted to rub her back.   
'' I'm sure it wasn't your fault. '' Hiyiko said with a forgiving tone. Usagi looked up at Hiyiko, and started to smile, then she looked at Rei.   
'' She.... Rei..... will tell you where Kyohaku is.... '' Usagi trailed off as Hiyiko started to walk closer to Rei. She got up, and faced the slidding door.   
'' This way.... She's in here. Rei said as she opened the Shrine doors.''   
They all entered, and walked through the silent hall, as the doors, all lead to yet another hall. Rei finally came up to a door, and stood aside to let Hiyiko pass through. She silently slid the door open to find Kakeru sitting by the edge of her beg. His hand gently clamped over hers, as he lay his head on the sheets. Hiyiko sat down next to him, had looked at him in the eyes. Tears of sorrow fled through her eyes, and she looked over to her sister crying. Rei slid the door closed, as she looked at them, she felt sorry for them. She felt sorry for them because they had to put up with feeling down, and seeing their loved one like this. They all felt like this.   
  
**KYOHAKU'S DREAM**  
Everything was dark. Like an ocean of darkness, the fluid of evil prevailed all around her. She felt alone, and lost in a world that only existed in the torturing depths of your mind. She stared into darkness as a chill of evil went up her spine. Then a evil laugh went through the air, and filled the space with a definite chill. Kyo looked around to see if anyone was there, but she saw nothing, nothing but a black hole of nightmares.   
'' Now you will suffer........'' A voice included three minor chords, that appeared to harm the ears that heard it. '' .......And your kind will die.........'' Kyohaku shivered as she thought of the fact of the human race fading and becoming no mire. The thought of evil forces taking over the wotld, and her people becoming their slaves. '' .........And you will be the first!!!!'' Kyoahku screamed with fright.........  
  



	9. True Moon Princesses

*This Story Is Dedicated To All My Friends, Who Encouraged Me To Continue Writting.*   
*So To All My Friends...Especially My Best Friend Nicole......(Hiyiko.....)*  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday, April 02, 2001 5:29:02 PM  
  
DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OUR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN TWO: HIYIKO TSUKINO/ TSUKITO, AND KYOHAKU TSUKINO/TSUKITO  
  
TRUE MOON PRINCESSES  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
**WHILE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**   
  
Kyohaku tossed and turned, as she slept, and bead of sweat pured down her face. Her uniform started to stick to her body like a second skin. Hiyiko stepped into the hall where the girls where, her eyes carried a worried look.  
'' Rei... Could you get me a bowl of cold water?'' Please?'' Hiyiko asked.   
'' Sure....'' Rei ran towards the back of the Shrine while the other girls stepped in to take a look at Kyohaku. They all began to worry again as they saw her toss and turn.   
''What will happen to her?'' Asked a very worried Ami.   
'' I- I don't know...'' Hiyiko trailed off, as she looked at Kakeru with crying eyes. " But i want her back now!'' She burst back into tears. Kyohaku still tossed and turned, and Rei finally came into the room.   
'' Here... I also brought a cloth....'' Rei handed Hiyiko the cloth, and the basin of cold water. Hiyiko took the cloth, and dipped it into the basin. She quickly rang it out, and placed it on Kyo's head. But when she did Kyo just tossed even more....   
  
**KYOHAKU'S DREAM**  
  
'' My friends won't suffer, as long as I am here!'' She yelled into the darkness. '' STAR CRISIS POWER.....MAKE-UP!!!'' The darkaness was lit for only a couple of seconds, then turned darker than before. She held out her hand, and a wand appered before her. She quickly grabbed it, and ran into the darkness before her.......  
  
**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**  
  
"Kakeru... What'll we do?.... She keeps getting worse and worse.'' Hiyiko pronounced, as the other girls stood in the hall once again.   
'' Hey, guys, there's an evil presence close by we should go and check it out....'' Rei said as she stood beside the door. Everyone nodde, and ran out, except for Ami. She first took a step into the room, and looked at the two of thwm.   
'' Were going to go now.... To get a get well gift for Kyohaku...'' Ami said as she closed the door, and caught up to her friends. '' If only we were....'' Ami trailed off as she said it in her head.   
'' VENUS STAR POWER!!!!!"  
'' MAR STAR POWER!!!!!!!!!!!''  
'' MERCURY STAR POWER!''   
'' JUPITER STAR POWER!!!!!!''   
'' MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!!!!"  
'' MAKE.......UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' The senshi creid as they all tranformed to fight the monster.   
'' Kakeru.... Can you feel it?'' Hiyiko lokked at Kakeru as she said it.   
'' Yes.... I can, I could feel it for a while now but I didn't want to leave Kyo...'' He trailed off. '' Go, help save the world, I'll stay here....'' He looked back to Kyo, who still tossed and turned.   
'' Okay...'' Hiyiko ran out of the Shrine, and dashed down the paved steps, into the bush.   
'' SHOOTING STAR CRISIS POWER....MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!'' She cried as a bright light surrounded the area. She gently floated back to the ground, after her transformation into a Senshi, then continued to journey closer to the evil presence. Thoughts ran through her head like never before. And she was begining to think that she was back at school. Her heart was piunding at the thought of fighting without her sister.   
  
* FLASHBACK*  
  
'' We'll always be together... Right?'' Asked four year old Hiyiko. Her twin sister nodded in response.   
'' And we'll never ever leave each other!'' Kyohaku added. '' So for whatever happans, we'll handle it together....''   
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
The thought that was buried at the back of her head for so long came back as she thought about her sister. She ran faster, and further into a blanket of darkness. She then spotted ten Senshi, and a masked man. Everyone else stopped, to look at Hiyiko, and gazed upon her arrival. The youma then spotted her, and laughed at the thought of her trying to beat itself.   
'' I will consume your world in darkness, and your world will be no more than a hell hole in the middle of the universe!!'' It laughed. '' What are you going to do?..... Try and stop me?'' The youma insulted them all. Pluto then held up her staff.   
'' Dead Scream!!!!'' A burst of dark energy travelled through the air, but the youma quickly jumped out of the way.   
'' Hey where are you aiming stupid?'' The youma laughed once again. '' Here take my gift to you!!'' It yelled, then held out it's hand, and a little clear ball flew in it's palms. '' GO!!!'' It shouted. A blinding light came forth, then Pluto, and Saturn where consumed in th little glass fixture.   
'' Oh no you don't!!!'' Neptune screamed, but she too disapeared.   
'' This is so much fun...''' The youma trailed off. Hiyiko then took out her wand, and stared into the crystal on the top.   
' I know that this won't do much, but it's worth a try....' Hiyiko thought to herself. She held out her swirled wand intfront of her, and twirled it quickly, it then stopped infront of her.   
'' SHOOTING STAR DREAM, ACTION!!!!'' But it was to much power, for just herself to handle. It burst out in all directions and she fell to the ground. ' I'll never be able to control it without you......' She thought. She then looked back up, and then held her crystal.   
'' Silent barrier!!'' She cried, and then a bright pink wall surrounded her, so that nothing could hurt her. ' I know! i will try to contact her.... It can't be that hard!!!" Hiyiko told herself. So she knealt down on her knees, and prayed that it would work....   
  
**KYOHAKU"S DREAM**   
  
Kyo's ribbon flew behind her as she ran towards nothing... She ran as far as she could, but however long she ran for, she didn't reach anything. SHe imediatly stopped, after she found out that she had no reason for running, and started to pant, and catch her breath. But as she took her first deep breath in, dshe heard that voice again.   
" There's no use in you trying to fight me!! Why don't you just give up right now!!!"   
" I will never give up to you!" Kyohaku yelled back in horror. " Tell me!!! Why am I here?!?!?! Why did you take me here?!?!?!" SHe yelled once again in to darkness.   
" Because, you have a pure heart, and they must all be destroyed! If not, they will conquer over me, and I may never rule the galaxy" It's voice chimed with an icy laugh.And again Kyo stared into darkness.   
  
**REAL WORLD**   
  
" Kyo.... My star... Wake up!!!" Kakeru called to his love one, as he watch her twist and turn on the tiny bed. Sweat had just bead down her face like tears from Kakeru's eyes."Please.. whatever you do... Don't leave me!!!" He cried harder, and tears fell from his eyes onto Kyo's perfect face. He looked down at her again, and hugged her, his face lay gently against her warm chest.   
" I love you..." He cried once again.   
  
**KYOHAKU"S DREAM**  
  
Kyo could hear the voices of peole all around her. The voice of her first and only love Kakeru. And the voice of her sister twisted inbetween. Kyohaku tried to listen carefully to her sisters words as they appeared in her mind.   
" Kyo... Are you there? Please listen... I need you... I need help protecting the world... I can't do it without you!" Hiyiko exclaimed. And then she looked back, and there was a bright light. The Youma screamed, and then the voice disapeared. Kyo felt all of the words forming into one, and turning into energy foming into her body. Then light then surrounded her body, and then she transformed into Eternal Sailor Star......   
  
**REAL WORLD**  
  
Kyo transformed, when she was unconsious, and Kakeru took a step back. She then opened her eyes, and then looked at him. His eyes immediatly filled with tears of joy, and her ran up to her and hugged her once again. Tears feel from her eyes into his golden hair, as she ran her fingers through it.   
" Kakeru, I will never leave you again... But now we must go fight, and save Hiyiko...." He nodded as her transformed into the Starlight Knight, and they ran out the doors of the Shrine together. They both ran down the roads to find the other senshi, Sailor Star's wings trailed behind her. When they finally arrived they were as suprised as everyone else. She ran to Hiyiko, who was still in her trance, but when Kyo stepped into into the pink protective dome, Hiyiko finally pulled away. Kyo then looked deep into Hiyiko's eyes, and they each gave each other a big hug, then Hiyiko transformed into Eternal Sailor Shooting Star. They looked at each other again, and then to the Youma. They out thier hands together, and took there angel rods, and flashed a beight burst of energy against it. And it finally disapeared. They both smiled in releif, as their rods disapeared until the next battle. Sailor Moon then walked up to them with a puzzled expression on her face.   
" Who are you? " She asked. All the other Senshi stood behind her, as they all took a good look at the Eternal Senshi, and the Starlight Knight.   
" Even if we told you, you wouldn't beleive us..." Hiyiko explained.   
" Tell us anyway..." Venus demanded.   
" First....Sailor Moon... Please let me see your locket...." Kyo asked, as she held out her hand. See gave it to her willingly, and then looked down to the ground. Kyohaku opened the locket, along with Hiyiko's and her own, They all chinmed the same beautiful music, and the Eternals Gasped.   
" It's her... " Hiyiko Gasped, "It's really her!!!" Kyo then handed the lockets back, and then transformed into her original self with Hiyiko.   
" We are Kyohaku Tsukino, and Hiyiko Tsukino of the Moon.." Kyo explained as she courtseyed infront of the gasping Senshi."We are your long lost sisters"  
"...You are Princess Usagi of the Moon, and we have been searching for you our entire life" Hiyiko then continued the sentence....... And we have finally found you...." They both stood up, and looked at a dazed Usagi. Usagi looked down at Luna, who had joined them after the battle, and she nodded.   
" It's true Usagi, they are your sisters. " Usagi looked at them through teary eyes, and sighed. She hugged them in relief, and they all joined hands Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. All the other senshi looked at Usagi, who was happy that she would never be alone.  
  
  
The End.... Or Is it?.....  
  
stay tuned for the sequel 


End file.
